The Bet
by Angkeats
Summary: Gabriella, Kelsey & Sharpay are well known on campus for their mischievous ways playing games to seduce guys. When Sharpay singles out quiet guy Troy for Gabriella's next mission; Gabriella sets about her task confident she can change him, but then something happens…she's the one who ends up changing.
1. The Mission

Ok, so I am STOKED that 19 (yes NINETEEN) of you voted for this story, but seriously, what's wrong with Flying Trapeze?! (5votes) Lol, I'm kidding ;)

Seeing as Geek Chic took such a close 2nd and this story is not very long, I was thinking of posting it after.

THANK YOU PEOPLE for all of your love 3

**Chapter 1**

"So what is_ his_ deal?" Sharpay Evans relaxed back with her friends, Gabriella Montez and Kelsey Neilson.

All three of them were arranged around the library table. All three of them were carefully watching the incoming students into the college library; whilst pretending to be reading studiously.

The guy Sharpay was referring to was a guy Gabriella had seen many times in this place of study. In fact it was the only place she ever saw him apart from the odd occasion in the halls and of course, in the lectures they shared. She never saw him at the dorm parties the girls and boys often shared. She never saw him at any parties for that matter.

And yet, he wasn't an unattractive guy; or unpopular even. In fact, he was handsome. Extremely so, in her opinion. He had dark, smooth hair that he kept styled in a side parting but not so tidy or square that he looked like a geek. It was long enough in the neck to be considered sexy and the way he wore it preppy suited him. He had stunning, intense blue eyes that were surrounded by lush black lashes that ought to really be donated to a girl; but somehow just made him even more mysterious. He had thick, dark brows that topped those amazing eyes and she found those characteristic brows a focal point. His lips were full, soft-looking. Not dry like some of the guys she came across. He looked like he might use balm.

Not a masculine thing; and yet his evidently muscled physique showcased in a t-shirt and jeans signaled this was a guy who could use lip balm and not much care who knew about it. He had a quiet confidence. A silent authority about himself. And still; he was gentle and darting looks about himself uncertainly. Ever the gentleman.

Gabriella tilted her head, re-considering her friend's question.

"He's just quiet, that's all," she suggested of their topic of conversation.

"He's too hot to be quiet," Kelsey stated.

"What does that mean?" Gabriella giggled.

"It means, Gabs that men that good-looking are not innocent, no matter what it might seem like on the outside." Kelsey expanded.

"Are you saying he's some secret dominator in bed?" Sharpay piped up, slipping down her sunglasses to look at their prey in more detail.

"No way," Gabi pursed her lips.

"Why not?" Kelsey asked. "It's always the quiet ones…"

"We're not quiet and I know exactly how dominant in bed we can be," Gabi replied with a grin.

"He's got a real intense something about him," Kelsey frowned, trying to work it out almost. "I bet he gives great orgasms…"

"Kels!" Gabi swiped her friend. "Leave the poor guy alone. He just likes studying is all…"

"But a guy like that should be part of our threesome…" Sharpay's brows rose mischievously.

"Don't scare him. He's probably a virgin," Gabi reprimanded her friends lightly.

"You going soft on us?" Kelsey challenged.

"Never," Gabi assured her friends.

"Then we should make this interesting…"

Gabi frowned, flicking a look to Sharpay, the blonde of the trio and then onto Kelsey, the red-head. Gabi tossed her black locks over her shoulder.

"Make what interesting?" She wondered.

"You say he's just quiet," Kelsey began. "We say he's a rampant sex-beast under that preppy façade…"

"And I'm meant to prove I'm right?" Gabi rolled her eyes. "Old."

She remembered the time she had 'outed' another seemingly innocent student as a party-animal by attaching him to a keg of beer at a party and having sex with him in the closet.

"I'm sure you can persuade him to attend a party or two…" Kelsey led.

"Seduce him, too," Sharpay added.

"_That_ guy?" Gabi mocked.

"That's the challenge. If you choose to accept…" Kelsey tempted.

"I have to bring him to a party and have sex with him?" Gabi checked the terms.

Sharpay nodded.

"How do I prove the second part?" Gabi arched a brow.

"We'll know…he'll have a grin like the Cheshire cat if you de-flower him," Sharpay joked and the three of them got a warning from the librarian; sharing amused looks between them as they cooked up their little game.

Gabi sighed. She couldn't decline the dare.

"Fine. What do I get if I complete my mission?" She asked.

The guy was oblivious to them, and every other girl, seemingly. A timid mousey-haired girl approached and he exchanged a few words but didn't pick up on the blatant move the girl was making in talking to him. Hm, this could be tough work, she mused.

"What would you _like_ for completing your mission?" Sharpay wondered.

Gabi pursed her lips as a slow smile appeared there.

"I do like the yacht you've been taking us sailing on," Gabi considered, although there hadn't been a whole lot of sailing taking place, mostly sunbathing and fooling around with the sailing staff.

"You want my yacht?!" Sharpay gasped.

The librarian reprimanded them again and this time, the quiet-guy's gaze was distracted into their corner.

"Maybe for a month in the summer…" Gabi considered.

"Hm, then what does Kelsey give?" Sharpay lifted a brow at the third girl in the trio.

"I'll throw in champagne, massage oils and catering," she offered.

Gabi smirked. Perfect.

"Okay ladies, we have ourselves a deal…"

All three rose and shook hands.

"I believe I have a shopping trip to take," Gabi said as they all went their separate


	2. Quiet Guy

Someone mentioned the last chapter didn't end properly- there was one word missing which was 'ways', I thought it wasn't really worth reposting for that so apologies for missing it!

Thanks for reviews :D

**Chapter 2**

_Oh god, this was a bad idea_, Gabi mused internally as she dragged her party-worn body into the library Sunday morning to see if 'The Quiet Guy' would be in residence.

She had huge sunglasses on her face; her hair was pulled into a high bun and she had thrown on some washed-out denim shorts, ballet-tie brown thong sandals and an off-the shoulder top in peach. Not exactly her best look but then that was the whole point as far as this guy was concerned. He would never fall for the usual 'her'.

She squinted around, finding only two other students already there and she quickly set up camp at his usual table- the one by the window that framed the pretty orchard outside and that boasted window seats and throw cushions when the table got too strict.

It wasn't long before she relocated to the more comfy soft furnishings in the window seat, taking one cushion to hug as she tried to read her study-book. She read the same line eight times before giving up with a vocal sigh of frustration.

"Heavy night?"

_Aha_! Hallelujah!

She smiled lop-sidedly.

"A little."

The Quiet Guy moved into her vision; to duck and read the title of her book.

"Native American signology is kinda tough going on a _sober_ day." He commented.

Gabi crossed her ankles and pulled her legs toward her chest, silently inviting him to sit with her.

"I should know better than to mix vodka with study," she offered honestly.

The Quiet Guy lifted a brow. "So why do you?"

Good question, she mused. Good damn question. She shrugged.

"You're only young once, right?"

He nodded. "Right."

He hadn't sat down she noted.

"I'm Gabriella…everyone calls me Gabi or Gabs…" she offered.

The Quiet Guy pursed his lips, and then put his hand towards her.

"Troy."

"You can sit here," she finally spoke the invitation she had been silently trying to convey and it unnerved her that it had been obvious she had been inviting him to do just that and so far he had ignored that and it put her on the back foot.

"I'm here to study, actually, but thanks," he offered a polite- if cool- smile.

She frowned. He _what_? He just turned her down? To _study_? Well, she couldn't just let him get away, she realized. This was their first contact; she had to leave an impression. He had his back turned and was already leaving when she spoke.

"Are you any good with signology?" She blurted.

Troy smirked. He twisted. The girl in the window was gorgeous, even though she was dressed a little differently than he was accustomed to seeing her. And today she had chosen to speak to him. Day fifty-four in college. Sighting number twenty-one. Well, his number had to come up sooner or later, he guessed. She had been through half the campus guys already, so he'd heard. Maybe it was his turn to be 'Montezed' as the guys affectionately referred to her sexual encounters as.

Gabi was a sexual predator. A panther stalking her prey. He was clearly her next in line. Except he didn't want to be preyed upon. He wanted to study. He squinted, wondering if he should give her a chance to do the same.

"I can help you for an hour," he finally bargained, turning back towards her to slide into the window seat as she had originally planned.

She smiled. The Quiet Guy now had a name. And his name was Troy.

/

"So, how's it going?" Sharpay and Kelsey slid into the empty seats around Gabi where she sat in the cafeteria eating lunch.

She shrugged.

"I spoke to him."

Sharpay laughed. "That's all?"

Gabi frowned. "I can't just drag him kicking and screaming into my boudoir can I?" She remarked.

Sharpay arched a brow, indicating she could do as she had just said, if she really wanted to.

"That would freak him out," Gabi added.

"Oh, so he's a sensitive soul," Kelsey cooed and Gabi rolled her eyes.

"Seems to be. Let's just say he's all about the studying at the moment. I need to work on him a little…"

"Or a lot," Kelsey amended as their object of conversation slipped into a seat on a table by himself; hugging his books to his broad chest.

Gabi swallowed. She barely knew the guy, but she felt kind of protective over him already. They'd had a good little study session yesterday and although his smiles and bright eyes had been because of the subject matter rather than aimed at her; she had still on some level wished he _was_ aiming those looks at her.

"I think he knows about us," Gabi confided.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay nibbled on a carrot stick and studied Troy as he tucked into his burger and chips.

"He seemed…well a little intimidated, sort of," Gabi described. "I think he knows we party and get up to stuff."

"So?" Sharpay lanced. "He should be pleased you're even talking to him. It means he's next."

"That's just it," Gabi mused softly to herself. "I don't think he wants to be."

/

Troy knew the notorious threesome were sat in the back; looking his way. He knew Gabi was on the end of the table and her two friends flanking her- one in front, one at her side. He also knew that they were talking about him; or the hairs on his neck wouldn't be standing eerily right now.

He wondered what they were talking about. Maybe about whether he was a lost cause or a likely addition to their party squad?

He looked up, chewing a chip thoughtfully and he was surprised to find his gaze locking with Gabi's. He squinted, but didn't blink.

_Hey, _she mouthed.

Hm, so he could lip read. Well that was new. He lifted his chin, signaling acknowledgement. He watched as she rose from her table, weaving through the students to sit opposite him, without being invited and without asking if he wanted her there.

"I got a 74 in the test today," Gabi told her new acquaintance.

He looked at her for a moment.

"Good job."

"What did you get?" She enquired.

"Ninety-two."

"Wow," her lips o'd with the word.

He shrugged. "Good memory."

"No alcohol," she smiled, knowing her drinking wasn't conducive to remembering things.

"I guess that helps."

He wondered if she was going to ask him why he didn't drink, it seemed like everyone had asked him that at one point or another, but she chose a different tack.

"Can I steal a chip?"

He pushed his plate forwards, granting permission.

Today her hair was straight, glossy. She was wearing a jumper dress and some heeled ankle boots with dark tights. She looked beautiful and yet so far from the designer-clad girl she had been up until recently.

He couldn't exactly ask her why though because then she would know he noticed what she wore. Not a good revelation to make when she so clearly had him set in her sights. He just didn't know what for.

"Why me?" He asked suddenly, squinting at her.

"Why you what?" She asked back bemusedly.

He tilted his head. So she was going to play it that way was she?

"Why are you sitting with me?" He expanded.

She took another chip and ate it seductively.

"Why not?" She bounced back.

"Because the guys you normally choose to go with are not at all like me," he shared honestly.

So he had noticed, she considered. That was awkward. But not unreasonable. She and the girls didn't hide their love of guys and partying; it was just whoever they chose to chase were normally too chuffed to mention it. She knew Troy was different before she even approached him so his comment didn't surprise her, but it did unbalance her.

He was right, after all. And she was pursuing him because he was different. It was all in the challenge. But still, she couldn't say that and actually, she didn't want him to think he was any less of a guy than the guys she normally hung with. In fact he was more of a guy than they were. Which made this doubly difficult. But she was determined to win him over.

She still hadn't spoken; she was just chewing nonchalantly, looking him in the eye.

"Maybe that's exactly why I sat here," she posed. "You're different."

He smirked bitterly. "I _think_ that's a compliment…"

"What are you doing after classes?" She asked, feeling bold.

He shrugged. "Studying."

She took in his lovely neat, touchable hair, his handsome, clean shaven face. She dropped her gaze to flick her eyes over the muscled bunch of his arms; the obvious swell of defined pecs beneath his tee. She licked her lips, wondering if his belly was as ripped, not imagining it wasn't because from all appearances he worked out- a _lot_.

"How about we study together?" She invited, flicking him a look. A look that had drawn in many guys before. A look that was practiced and bordering on arrogant.

Troy cleared his throat. "I prefer to study alone," he commented, declining her offer as he stood and slipped his bag strap over his head. "See you later."

Gabi watched him go with her mouth agape, stunned at his departure.

"Hey Montez, wanna wrap those lips around my massive cock?" Harvey Miller, the captain of the lacrosse team came to stand beside her where he gripped said cock with his hand as if to prove his claim.

Gabi closed her mouth and stood, smiling at him sweetly.

"Go suck yourself, Harvey," she told him and quickly left the empty table to return to her girls; both of whom high-fived her for her belittling of the lacrosse captain.

"He still can't get over how we haven't targeted him yet," Kelsey shook her head.

"Well you can have that mission," Gabi murmured. "I'm not going anywhere near him…"

/


	3. Ice Cream

Dyeitrouge is giving me major self doubt lol

Thank you so much everyone for your lovely detailed, impassioned reviews :D

**Chapter 3**

Gabi decided to spend the two days of her weekend away from the posse. She was ignoring calls and texts and she was spending this Saturday afternoon laying in the park, sunbathing. She was in a short red jump-suit with sandals and her hair was plaited one side of her head while she slipped on sunglasses and just relaxed on a blanket; listening to music and soaking up the sun.

Her Filipino heritage meant her skin was already coffee-coloured, but it was turning a lovely honeyed brown in the spring sun. She smiled and sipped on the Snapple through the straw she had dropped in the bottle. She took a deep breath in and sighed it out blissfully.

"You do realise every guy in this park is perving on you?"

Gabi frowned at the dark shadow that fell across her; pulling out her earplugs to identify the sun-blocker.

"I didn't hear you," she told Troy, surprised to see him here, let alone approaching her first.

"Probably not a bad thing," he put his hands into surf-short pockets and she smirked at his skinny but toned legs that her gaze was level with.

"Sit with me," she invited simply, scooching over to make room. To her surprise, he did.

He sat and scooped his legs up with his arms and smiled outwardly as his own sunglasses shielded his eyes.

"It's busy here today. Normally I get a little more peace." He commented.

"You're a bit of a loner, huh?" She observed.

He smiled and propped his glasses on his head, his blue eyes focusing on her.

"And you're asocial butterfly."

She folded her glasses and hung them on the bib of her suit.

"I guess I am."

"You're not today," he noticed, lounging back to rest on one elbow, his knee bent up where he hung his other wrist.

"Not today," she agreed.

"I would have thought your friends would have been out here in bikinis, lapping up the sun and the attention," he accused, but with a fond, amused tone.

Gabi shrugged. "They would probably love it but I didn't ask them."

His brows arched and he wriggled onto his back, getting comfy.

"Trouble in paradise?" He wondered.

"No, not really," she mused. "Just everyone needs to be alone sometimes, right?"

"Right," he agreed, then as a second thought, "Am I interrupting?"

"No, you're okay," she assured.

He smiled at that. "I feel honoured."

"You're a guy, it's different," she expanded. "I spend so much time with girls, you know?"

"Do you?" He asked back. "I thought you spent a fair bit of time with guys too…"

She swallowed, flicking him a look. He looked back. He wasn't being judgmental or accusing. She relaxed a little.

"Not friends," she defined diplomatically.

"Ah," he nodded, with a wry twist of his lips.

"Girls can be…" she searched for a word, and then sighed. "Competitive."

"Really?" He frowned, surprised by that, even more surprised she was sharing this insight with him. He felt privileged somehow.

"Really," she affirmed in a sad voice. "Sometimes I just want to be me, you know? Nothing else."

"Like now," he guessed.

She nodded.

"I like your hair like that by the way," he flicked his eyes down her braid.

"Thanks," she smiled across at him.

"Do you want an ice-cream?" He offered, sitting up.

She licked her lips. Ice-cream sounded amazing.

"I'll come with you," she sat up too, wanting to take shade for a while.

He held out his hand to help her up and she took it, folding her blanket to carry across to the van that was selling ice-cream to the park dwellers.

"Mm," Troy licked his fresh cream whip with a large, eager tongue and Gabi watched him, her brows high on her forehead. She sort of imagined that tongue doing damage elsewhere and suddenly her ice-cream was forgotten.

"It's melting," he told her of her cone and she came-to, shaking away her filthy thoughts.

"Sorry, your tongue distracted me," she flirted overtly; meeting his eyes with amused brown ones as she filled her mouth with cream while he stared at her.

"Is it weird?" He asked eventually, sticking it out boyishly to check.

She giggled. "It's big," she offered of her intent gaze upon it.

"Hm, handy," he arched a brow teasingly, without submitting to her suggestive remarks.

Gabi knew this was a perfect time to pursue this subject; figuring she could find out at least a little about Troy and his past to better position her on her mission to ruin him.

"So, have you used it, you know, on a girl before?" She enquired lightly, keeping her question as innocent as she could maintain considering the annotation of it.

Even Troy flicked her a shocked look.

"What?" He asked back bemusedly.

"You know, have you licked a girl out?" She persevered, against her better judgment. He could be disgusted at her; he could walk away. He could refuse to speak to her again and her mission would have failed; but now that she had started; she couldn't just back down.

Troy looked away, licked his ice-cream and swallowed.

"Not…exactly," he answered ambiguously, making her intrigued.

Either he had or he hadn't. What did 'not exactly' mean?

"Is that a no?" She prompted gently.

Intense blue eyes met hers. "It's a no."

"You could have just said no," she teased warmly.

"Well…most guys have…" he offered awkwardly; looking at his cone and lobbing it in the next bin, his appetite vanished with the subject matter and Gabi felt incredibly guilty for causing that.

She binned her cone too, licking her fingers.

"Its okay you know, that you haven't," she cleared her throat. "Ehm…do you want to come to my dorm and study for a bit?"

The change of topic was a relief, but he wasn't sure what she was really offering. A study session on their required material or a lesson on licking a girl out? He hoped it was the first.

"I'd have to get my books first…" he offered of the dorms the boys shared which were a few minutes away from the girl's dorms.

She shrugged. "I'll wait for you."

"Okay," he agreed. "Maybe you can help me with Latin History…"

/

"You know what I don't get? How Mr. Thompson can stand giving lectures on the importance of Agriculture when his hair piece is sliding down one side of his head…"

Gabi was in a humorous mood. She and Troy had been studying for two hours when they'd decided to take a break by going down the hall to get soda and candy from the machine which they had carried back to her dorm room and piled onto the bed where they now curled each end and gorged blissfully on.

"I feel too rude to tell him his hair's on crooked," Troy commented of their lecturer.

Gabi giggled.

"Sharpay has the hots for him," she divulged.

"Really? Isn't he a bit old?" Troy feigned disgust.

Gabi shrugged.

"I guess not…"

"Yeah," Troy mused.

"We should get some dinner once we finish this chapter," Gabi suggested, seamlessly inserting a dinner invite into their banter.

Troy looked at her; chewing on his Lion bar.

"You really want to spend the evening with me too?" He mused.

She shrugged. "Its just dinner."

"What about your friends?" He wondered.

"Well, they-"

Gabi never got to finish her sentence because at that moment, Kelsey- her roommate- decided to throw open the door and Gabi watched with horrified eyes as she backed in; attached to Jason Cross; a lacrosse team player on Harvey's team.

"Uh, hi, Kels," Gabi extended, bringing her friend's head up sharply as she pushed at Jason's chest for reprieve.

He actually started kissing her neck instead, much to Gabi's surprise and Troy's embarrassment.

"Gabi! I thought you'd be out! Uh…Jason…Jason?" Kelsey pushed at her apparently deaf boy-toy.

"You know what? We were just going out for dinner," Gabi rose from the bed and waited for Troy to curl up too; the pair of them quickly leaving the dorm to the sound of crashing where the passionate couple were clearly landing inelegantly on the bed.

Gabi closed her eyes and smiled tightly.

"I'm sorry about that…"

Troy cleared his throat and she met his shy gaze.

"Does that happen a lot?" He wondered.

She smirked.

"Not really."

"I mean, you don't have to listen to them…"

Gabi arched a brow. "I normally get kicked out if they plan to make a night of it."

"Do you…uh…do you ever have company over-night?" He enquired, awkwardly pocketing his hands with his question.

Gabi looked at him.

"Let's get out of here," she suggested, avoiding his question. She didn't want to admit she had because for some reason she felt he might be disappointed in her. It was a strange thought because after all, this was all just a game, just a way to earn a yacht for the summer and a way to reaffirm her feminine wiles.

But something was happening to her. She was beginning to care. Even now, even after two conversations and an ice-cream. And she didn't want Troy to know about the things she got up to on a normal day; it sounded sordid and cheap somehow. Not exciting and daring which is how it sounded when she discussed it with her friends.

Luckily he didn't pursue the subject as they made their way off campus to find food; the night young just like they were.


	4. Chilling Thing

Some say too fast, some say good pace, guess I cannot please everyone lol. Still, hope you enjoy it :)

Happy Easter

**Chapter 4 **

"Noodles rock," Gabi smiled conspiratorially as she and Troy ate the messy meal. "They're cheap _and_ tasty," she added.

Troy nodded, noodle ends hanging out of his mouth that he sucked up noisily, making Gabi giggle at his awkward-cute way.

He licked his lips self consciously with a blush and a slight aggravation furrowing his thick brows. She found herself studying him; smiling softly at his picture. When he looked up shyly, she pursed her lips and lifted her chin, losing her softness.

"Have I got it on my face?" He asked.

Gabi tilted her head. "No."

"_You_ do, though," he offered with the tiniest curve of his lips, his eyes lighting with humour.

"Oh, where?" She began to wipe at her cheeks.

"There," he pointed to his own chin and she wiped her chin with the back of her hand.

"Good now?" She checked.

He smiled. "All good."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He flicked a look at her under his lashes, not wanting to feel attracted to her but feeling it all the same.

"We should head back…once you're finished." He broached softly.

Gabi looked to him and knew they had spent a large chunk of their Saturday together and she guessed he had a life to get back to; but she didn't want to face the reality of _her_ life right now- one that would most likely include her dorm being out-of-bounds while Kelsey and Jason finished what they were starting when she and Troy had escaped.

Normally she would just hook up with another guy on campus and wangle an overnight pass at his dorm but that wasn't going to happen with Troy and for the first time in a long time, Gabi felt afraid.

She wiped her mind clear of her worries, also blanking her face of the frown that had been pinching her features; a frown Troy hadn't missed.

"Ok, I'm ready," she stood and led the way out; wrapping her arms around her waist as she quickly walked; hoping the quiet Troy would keep up with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, the quirk of his brows evident in his voice even though she didn't look at him to see it.

"Mm-hmm," she agreed lightly.

"Are you sure, you seem kinda…" he searched for a word.

"I'm fine." She assured succinctly.

Troy squinted.

"Wait…you _do_ have somewhere to stay tonight, right?" He asked, as if suddenly remembering the scenario they had left behind and clicking as to why her mood had suddenly taken a dive bomb.

Gabi swallowed. She was an expert liar, this was easy to address.

"Yes, of course," she smiled.

"Where?" He wondered with a squint.

"What?" She asked back, not expecting him to probe her reply. Guys didn't usually do that.

"I said where are you staying?" He repeated softly.

"At my brother's," she assured. "I texted him while you were in the men's room- he said it was fine."

"Really, because it's getting late-" He began.

Gabi pressed her lips together. She really couldn't lie to him, could she? He was like a lie-detector or something. She sighed.

"Okay so I don't have a brother," she allowed as she sighed out. "But I have friends in the dorm, I'll find somewhere."

"Boyfriends?" His brow lifted and she couldn't read the look in his eyes.

"I meant girls, actually," she corrected.

He nodded. She swallowed.

"My room-mate went to Mexico on that excavation dig for his Archeology course…If you were stuck and it would help you…"

Troy should know better than to give her an overnight pass. She'd spent the first part of the year ignoring him and suddenly they were spending their whole weekend together. Just friends, nothing else. It was crazily ironic that he was doing that with her of all people.

Brown eyes were staring into his. A face that was heart-shaped, beautiful but so often hard and closed was soft with something- maybe awe? He shook off the feeling that hazed him- a feeling of tingling excitement. He didn't know what it was and he didn't like it. He was just being a nice guy- giving her somewhere to sleep. That's what he was, that's all he ever would be- a nice guy.

"Would it be okay?" She asked, even though he had just offered.

He nodded.

"Are you sure?"

He pursed his lips and tilted his head; signaling her to follow him and she did; back to the boys dorms where they snuck quietly through the halls so as not to be found.

/

"Bolton finally lost it, then," Harvey boasted as Gabi closed his dorm door behind her with a quiet click, so as not to wake him. She rolled her eyes at Harvey's words.

"Shut up, Harvey," she tilted her head at him but didn't stay still; she began to walk away to escape.

"Bet you've never had a real man, have you?" He asked lewdly as he followed her.

"Nope, I never had a real man," she replied sarcastically.

"Bolton's not a real man," he added for good measure.

"You'd be surprised," she quipped with a smirk as she circled the stairs down to the exit.

"You're right, I would," Harvey replied. "He don't look like he has it in him to really give it to you…"

Gabi twirled as she tumbled out onto the lawn, disgusted by Harvey's remark.

"Just get over it, Harvey." She suggested.

"Maybe I will, maybe I wont," he smiled as he went on his way; a smile she didn't much like.

/

Troy had been curled on his bed soundly sleeping when Gabi had woken. His adorable-ness was even more evident in his sleep. But she'd had to leave before he woke; she'd outstayed her welcome already and she didn't want to lose this bet, which she felt she might if she crowded him. The guy needed his space.

It had been tempting to stay-more than tempting. She had never spent the night with a guy so far this year and not had sex with him. It was a strange kind of good-different that she'd wanted to embrace and indulge in, but she was afraid. She was afraid of wanting more. There was a reason she was programmed the way she was and it was so she didn't hurt people. It was so she didn't get hurt herself. And she wanted it to stay that way no matter how much Troy and his impossible-to-resist sexiness tugged at her.

So she had left. She had let the guy have his privacy; have his weekend back and most of all; have girl-free time. She just wondered why she felt like she sort of missed him.

Unknown to her, Troy was studying in his room wondering why Gabi had left so early and without saying goodbye. Okay, they were students, it wasn't unheard of to have sleep-overs and especially what he had heard of her it wasn't strange in the slightest but he had sort of thought he would wake up to her. She'd be without her make-up, without her styled hair and he'd been looking forward to it. He'd been looking forward to a mask-less Gabi.

But it wasn't to be. She had snuck out before he could offer her cheap coffee and UHT milk and whatever cornflakes were left in the bottom of the box for breakfast. He twisted his lips.

Studying didn't usually come so hard. It was his forte; his passion and his main priority- to get his diploma and to really make something of himself. It was all he had. It was what kept him going.

But still, the beautiful brunette who'd decorated his Saturday was going to be absent on his lazy; quiet Sunday and he couldn't help but feel a little bit lonely. For the first time since being here. He was used to Donovan, his room-mate, being absent. He was used to being alone; he was an only child after all. And somehow Gabi had bombarded his life and suddenly made it feel very empty without her.

Well, he'd have to get used to that he guessed. Once she was done with him then this would be how he felt _all_ the time. Best just get used to it now.

/

"I don't know why we've never sat together before," Gabi commented as she slipped into a seat beside Troy in the seminar room and made herself at home.

_Because you normally sit with the guy you're currently chasing, which today seems to be me, _Troy answered silently, bemused at Gabi's presence.

She was wearing skinny jeans and converse of all things; with some kind of cropped, off-the shoulder tee. He was still stumped by her sudden style change, but again, he chose not to mention it.

"You okay?" She asked when her comment got no response.

Troy lifted his brows. "You left on Saturday without saying goodbye."

It wasn't an accusation but she could still hear the sliver of hurt in that statement.

"Yeah…sorry," she extended feebly.

"If you're going to apologise, at least mean it," he mused.

Gabi twiddled her pen between her fingers.

"Well, I do mean it…" she offered. "I just guessed you wanted some guy time to yourself and I decided to save any awkward exits…"

Troy slid a look across at her and she pretended he wasn't watching her while she doodled on the cover of her folder- already crammed with biro designs.

"I wouldn't have kicked you out if that's what you mean," he hedged unsurely.

She nodded. "Duly noted."

_Duly noted?_ What did that mean? He was way out of his depth here and he'd do well to swim back to the shallow end. Unfortunately the shark that was Gabriella Montez had other ideas.

He carefully made notes while the lecturer gave a long and detailed speech. When he packed up his books to leave; he noticed that Gabi was biting her lower lip worriedly and her page was nearly blank.

"What happened to your notes?" He wondered.

She cast her eyes up at him, a sure ploy to appeal to his masculinity.

"I think I snoozed off for a moment…"

"All those late nights are catching up with you," Troy mused.

Gabi tilted her head.

"Why do you make staying in sound so…sexy?" She wondered.

Troy agitated, awkward with her apparent compliment.

"Which reminds me," she stood, slipping her bag onto her shoulder as they walked out together. "There's a thing, Friday. I think you should come. I'd like you to," she added blatantly.

"A thing?" Troy squinted.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "A get-together. Nothing wild, just friends hanging out…"

"You mean a party," Troy guessed.

"Hmm…more like a chilling thing," she assured.

He stared at her. He didn't believe that for one minute. And yet something in him made him want to go along with her little ruse until he had worked out what she wanted from him and more importantly; whether he was willing to give it.

"I don't drink," he reminded.

"You can help me home, then," she twinkled.

Troy avoided answering her invite. He dropped his eyes to her notebook.

"Come by my dorm later, you can copy my notes." He offered.

She looked at him, surprised by his change in topic and the generosity he was showcasing when her lack of sleep was nothing but her own doing.

"Thank you," the word rolled off her tongue with a genuine husk. It wasn't a word she was probably used to using all that much; she maybe took things for granted when she shouldn't; but she found it useful because Troy nodded before moving off.


	5. Strong Silent Hunk

**Chapter 5**

"Well?" Kelsey was the first to demand the latest.

"Is the strong, silent hunk caving to your charms yet, Gabi?" Sharpay twinkled as she sat, too.

Gabi chewed on her salad.

"He's not caving to anything," she shared. "But I invited him out Friday night."

"Out where?" Kelsey wondered.

Gabi shrugged. "Maybe we can convince Shar to lend us her living room for a movie-night and invite some other guys?" She suggested.

"You want us to _stay in_?" Sharpay gave her friend a long, disbelieving look.

"You didn't think this guy was gonna just go to a party, did you?" Gabi replied.

"It's your mission, not ours," Sharpay mused.

"You could help," Gabi challenged with a twist of her lips.

"It's my yacht in the balance here…" the blonde reminded her.

Gabi looked to Kelsey. "Then you'll have to go out so I can bring him back to the room…"

Kelsey looked at Sharpay.

"Come on, Shar. Let's help her a little." She appealed, knowing she wanted the room to herself Friday.

"Okay," Sharpay sighed with an eye-roll. "But if he comes in my house, he's fair game," she bargained.

"You're gonna make a play for him?" Gabi o'd her mouth. Even she didn't think her friend would stoop that low.

"Sure, why not?" She shrugged.

Kelsey smiled. "Fair is fair."

Gabi nodded. "Okay, fine. Maybe it's time I showed Troy a few of my charms after all," she sighed.

Although she didn't like the way she felt forced to do it.

/

To be fair, Troy's reaction to her study outfit was unbelievably controlled. Most guys; had she turned up at their dorm looking like this, would have pulled her inside and began making out without further ado; but Troy merely lifted his brows, gave her a once-over and licked his lips in response.

Her small red sports shorts were, well, short; but they flattered her shapely legs. The fitted white vest she chose with them showcased her curvy shape and hinted at her small breasts. Breasts she had considered enhancing with a push-up bra but she knew he'd tell so she forwent that idea. She didn't want to scare the guy, just to keep him on her side ahead of Friday's DVD night. She'd slipped her feet into flip flops and slung her heavy book-bag over her shoulder while her glossy waves scattered over her shoulders. She knew this was a look guys killed for.

"Hi." She greeted after a moment of awkward quiet while he accustomed to her lack of clothing.

"Uhm…hey," he ran a hand through his normally-neat hair and messed it a little. He then stood back to let her in.

She hedged looks around his dorm room. "Still no room-mate?" She checked.

"I think he's at his girlfriend's tonight," Troy offered, his gaze lingering on Gabi's back as she walked through and he closed the door behind him.

Her figure was beautifully showcased in a fitted yet relaxed outfit and he found his eyes unable to drag away from the abundant mass of her dark hair and the curves her small form possessed.

"Where do I sit?" She twisted to ask bemusedly, waiting for permission.

"Oh…uh…anywhere," he assured, gesturing around. "That's my bed so you can sit there or use the desk…"

He watched her crawl- yes, _crawl_- onto his bed and he arched a brow, sure she was up to something. He swallowed and decided his safety would only be guaranteed if he stayed at his desk; as far away from her as possible.

He was sure of it now, she was in seduction mode. The skimpy outfit, the feline smile and moves…laying on his bed. It all added up. And he didn't want that, tonight. He didn't want to be another number, another guy, another 'lay'. He wanted her to respect him. The same way he respected her.

He busied himself with finding his notes.

"Shall I read them while you write?" He suggested, flicking a look at her while he awaited her reply.

She had folded her legs becomingly before her on the bed- crossed at the ankles. She curved her lips at him- it wasn't even a smile, it was almost a beckon to join her there.

"Sure," she agreed lightly, her eyes dancing with mischief.

Troy had no choice but to frown and try and keep his mind on the job- not an easy thing when a girl was laying on his bed practically inviting him to go make out with her.

"So, the lecture was in two parts, part one was ancient burial rituals and part two was burial superstitions…"

Gabi made notes, surprisingly focused he noted. He was glad there wasn't awkwardness over his lack of response to her playfulness. Soon the evening wore on, all the notes were made.

"That's it," he signaled, closing his book.

"That was great, thank you," she appreciated. "Now I just have to write the essay on it for Monday."

"Maybe you should stay in Friday night," he suggested, touching on a topic she wanted to discuss so she took his opening with both hands.

"Where's the fun in that?" She wondered with a playful smile.

"So, this thing Friday," he cleared his throat and stood, mooching about his room to ease his nerves.

"Its just a few people chilling at Sharpay's house," she assured, watching him.

"Sharpay is the blonde, right?" He squinted, recognizing the name. She was also popular in the boy's dorms.

"Right," Gabi smirked. "Do you like blondes?" She enquired.

He turned and lifted his brows. "No, I'm a brunette kinda guy."

She smiled to herself. _Score_.

"Well, be warned, when I told her I was inviting you, she got really excited," she shared, hoping to prevent any interruption from her friend but wanting to warn Troy all the same.

"Really?" He frowned, bemused. "Why am I suddenly flavour of the month with your gang?"

"My gang?" She repeated.

"I mean, the girls you hang with," he altered quickly.

"I don't lead them," she assured. "I guess Sharpay just likes the competition," Gabi sighed, still in 'real' mode. "I guess she likes to win guys over."

"That's what you meant, when you said about it being competitive with girls?" He guessed from her previous words.

She swallowed. God, she was really telling him too much here. Her eyes darted fearfully to his.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he smiled.

"We don't have to go Friday, we can do something else," she offered by way of distraction.

"You're making this sound like a date," he derided.

Gabi really didn't know what to say. Was the idea of a date with her _so_ bad? Did he think she wasn't _capable_ of dating? Was he secretly _pleased_? She really didn't know and she had no way of telling while he kept his guard up so well.

"It doesn't have to be a date if that idea sucks to you," she finally offered; almost sadly he noted, but with a touch of realism. Who wouldn't want to date her? He'd love to know…but this whole thing, he hadn't really seen it as a subtle way of her asking him out.

He'd honestly just seen it as a friendly invite; an off-the-cuff inclusion since their friendship had developed these last couple of weeks. He never thought she meant for it to be more. And now she was warning him her best friend might try and steal him and telling him he didn't have to go if he thought going on a date with her was an abhorrent idea.

He couldn't help but watch her with an amused-cum-awed expressioin on his face.

"You're really weird, you know that?" He offered finally, avoiding her question.

Her brow arched, her lips twisted and finally she allowed a real smile to cross her lips. A beautiful little crooked smile he would do anything to see more of.

"Yeah, I know."

"I like it," he decided. "And your date-thing sounds cool," he added.

Gabi met his gaze and held it, just for a moment.

"I should go," she decided.

"Let me walk you," he jammed his feet into vans and frowned at her lack of cover-up. He went into his draw and pulled out a perfectly-folded hoodie and offered it to her. "It's clean," he said as she took it with a funny look.

"I can tell," she commented, sniffing the lemony scent of fabric softner- something guys in college didn't always bother using at the Laundromat. She pulled on the garment, hugging into its soft warmth.

"Then why the funny look?" He asked as they made their way out onto the lawn, making the short walk to the girl's dorms. His hands jammed into his pockets as he looked across at her.

"What funny look?" She feigned innocence.

"When I gave you my jumper," he rolled his eyes. "I saw it, don't pretend."

"No, nothing," she assured with a cute smile. "I just…guys don't usually try and cover me up, that's all."

"It's to keep you warm," he explained, although he didn't mind that she was now covered up, too. It meant he had less of her to be distracted by.

"But guys don't usually think like that," she insisted.

"A decent guy would," he argued.

"Not many of those here," she murmured.

"Have you tried to find any?" He challenged, feeling brave.

"What?" She looked across, grasping the hoodie sleeves in her hands as they drowned her.

"Decent guys, have you tried to find any? I mean, guys who care about you aren't the kind who just sleep with you and let you walk away the next day," he commented.

Gabi stiffened with hurt. "You think you know me?" She arched, defending her choices. Choices he clearly knew a lot more about than she had realized.

"Am I wrong?" He asked back, fearless.

She couldn't deny it, because he was right. Instead she dropped her gaze.

"No, you're right," she allowed him the satisfaction of winning but he didn't feel satisfied at all. "I don't look for nice guys because nice guys want a morning after," she agreed. "What's so wrong with wanting love without attachment?"

Troy shook his head at her twisted view. "Because there's no such thing as love without attachment," he told her softly.

"Maybe that's why I like it," she agreed. "I can make my own way back," she added as she turned and stalked across the lawn.

/


	6. Just Talking

Thank you for the reviews people, I REALLY appreciate those of you who take time to write your thoughts :)

**Chapter 6**

As soon as Gabi and Troy approached Sharpay's house, it was evident that whatever was planned for the evening, chilling wasn't one of those things. Music was pounding out; lights were on, the verandah was occupied already with couples sipping from cups filled with beer and Gabi felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck as her mouth opened, no words coming out.

"This is chilling?" Troy's derisive tone reached her ears and she swallowed, disappointed at the lengths her friend was going to, to make her fail.

More than that, she worried about Troy, about how he would take this. She hadn't even expected him to come, if she was really honest. After their last conversation, she wouldn't blame him for avoiding her altogether and the fact he hadn't up until this point was an indication of his nature, but now? Now she stopped and turned to him to petition her side of the story.

"I didn't know," Gabi offered.

"You were lying when you said it was a chilling thing," he noted.

"Why would I lie?" She tilted her head in challenge.

_So he didn't trust her._ She didn't blame him, really. She twisted her lips, dropping the act for a moment to regain his trust.

"I wouldn't put you in a situation you didn't want to be in," she added.

He flicked wary blue eyes to her brown ones.

"It's happened before," he offered.

"Someone duped you?" She frowned, upset by this idea.

He wasn't going to tell her any more, she could tell this subject was closed but something inside her made her want to fight.

"We won't go in," she decided, lifting her chin.

"And waste that outfit?" He mused of her play suit- a cute and curve-revealing outfit. She had teamed it with purple platforms.

She allowed a smile to flicker across her lips. "So what?"

"Let's go in," he offered.

Gabi liked his look tonight. Black jeans, black t-shirt, black converse. She would like nothing more than to take him into that party and show her friends that this guy was just as cool as they thought they were- maybe even more so. But she wasn't prepared to do it at the expense of Troy's feelings. Or her mission.

"You don't _want_ to go in," she rebuffed.

"We came to spend time with your friends," he argued.

"No, _you_ came because _I_ asked you to," she pursed her lips.

Troy watched her a moment, wondering if he should reveal the truth. He flicked a look to the brightly lit, music-pumping house and swallowed. It would be everything he hated inside- noisy, crowded, full of drunk people. And yet that feeling in his belly told him to do it just to get to spend time with Gabi.

"Maybe we can find a quiet spot to chill in," he broached humorously.

She gave him a long look. She was grateful for his suggestion but she really didn't want to make him go to a party he hated.

"We'll go say hi and then sneak out," she bargained.

Troy pursed his lips. "I'm in," he agreed.

She twisted her own lips and led the way, waiting until they were at the veranda to look back on him. She wanted to hold his hand but he had his jammed in his pockets as he ventured looks around, not shy, but certainly uncomfortable.

"Gabi!" Sharpay's voice pierced the heavy throb of music as she came into the hall.

"I thought this was a movie-night?" Gabi asked tightly of her friend.

Sharpay ignored her and instantly brightened at the presence of Troy behind her.

"Well, hello, handsome," she greeted, flicking him a flirty look under her lashes.

"Uh…hi," he swallowed nervously. "Nice house," he added awkwardly.

"You look like you could use a drink," she pulled his hand out of his pocket to lead him forth.

"Uh, no alcohol," he stammered ineffectively as Sharpay dragged him through to the kitchen and Gabi felt a weird kind of feeling come over her as she watched them go.

"Is that jealousy I see?" Kelsey gently budged her friend as she sipped from a straw in her paper cup.

"Why would I be jealous?" Gabi clipped, denying the obvious.

"Troy's a good-looking guy," Kelsey commented. "And Shar is really taking this bet seriously…"

"Its just a month, anyone would think I was getting her yacht forever," Gabi sighed, closing her eyes as she realized she was letting her guard down in front of her friend now. That was all she needed, she mused.

Seems like hanging with Troy had started something.

"You know what Shar is like; she just can't let any of us have a guy to ourselves. She tried to seduce Jason before he and I hooked up," Kelsey shared.

Gabi looked at her friend. She was sharing, too. She had noticed Sharpay's competitive tendencies and lack of sensitivity.

"Did Jason fall for it?" Gabi asked, worried for Troy.

Kelsey smiled. "Nope."

"She won't let you keep seeing him," Gabi warned. "Soon she'll set you a new challenge and you'll have to let him go…"

Kelsey gritted her teeth, obviously finding this idea a tough one.

"Well, we'll see," she said ambiguously, then took a breath and smiled brightly. "Go mingle," she encouraged. "Dance, have fun!"

"I should make sure Troy is okay," Gabi mused of her date for the night, only guessing what Sharpay was up to with him; but even though she wandered through the rooms looking for him, he was nowhere to be found.

She sat in one of the bedrooms of Sharpay's parent's house until a couple tumbled in looking for a bed to use and then she was forced to go back into the party where several of her friends tugged her along with them; forcing her to enjoy the music and dancing- something she had never had to work at before.

She was a little tipsy by the time she resolutely decided to find her date and save him form Sharpay's clutches. She had subtly been looking for him all night but again, her sweep of the house turned up no sign of him. She began to wonder if he had maybe gone home when she grabbed a cup of tequila and stumbled into the gardens for some fresh air.

Maybe Troy was out here…they did agree to find the quietest spot after all. But it was chilly and the cold air wrapped around her bare arms and legs as she ventured into the grounds of the mansion which were lit with floodlights.

"#Show me the way to go home#," she began to sing. "I'm tired and I want to go to bed…"

She frowned as she heard voices, just softly, like in the distance. She noted the pool area was lit up behind the bushes outside the patio and she veered semi-drunkenly toward the sound; sure she had found her target.

What she didn't expect to find was Sharpay, naked, her dress pooled at her feet and her petite body pressed to Troy's as they stood by the pool, kissing.

Troy seemed to gently push Sharpay away from him as Gabi stood and gaped, tears pricking the back of her eyes and she couldn't help the gasp that sucked into her lungs.

He turned; his face drained of colour and he instantly stepped forward, his hair mussed not by Gabi's hands but apparently by Sharpay's.

"I thought you didn't like blondes?" Was all Gabi could force out of her tight throat, her voice warped with hurt and her body swaying with the effects of the alcohol she had consumed.

"Hello, Gabriella," her friend greeted, smiling devilishly as Troy remained between the two of them, trapped.

He took two more steps forward toward Gabi but she stepped back; losing her balance a little as she turned and headed inside; disappointed in what she had just seen.

"Gabi…" Troy started after her, then turned and gave Sharpay a disbelieving look.

"What's the matter Troy-boy?" She asked.

"You did that deliberately," he guessed. "To hurt her…what kind of friend are you?"

Sharpay merely grinned. "We share boys all the time, ask her," she arched a brow in challenge and Troy shook his head at her antics, heading quickly after his date to make amends.

/

Gabi was already making her way through the house and toward the front door, finding the journey down the front path a little more challenging than she would have liked.

"Need a ride home?" Harvey's voice offered behind her.

"No, thank you," she returned, determined to make her own way back to the dorms.

"Oh, I think you do," he argued and she turned, about to belt him one when she noticed Troy come out onto the path to join the exchange.

"She has a ride," Troy offered in a soft voice.

"I don't need a ride from either of you," Gabi insisted, beginning to trudge along the sidewalk alone, her arms wrapped around her.

Troy came up beside Harvey and looked him in the eye.

"She's with me tonight," Troy merely told him.

Harvey smirked. "Well, when you're done, she's mine," he remarked.

Troy merely squinted and ignored the lewd suggestion, jogging lightly to catch up with his date.

"Gabi," he called, coming up beside her.

"Troy," she arched back, not looking at him.

"Nothing happened back there, okay? I swear, we were just talking…"

"Just talking while she was naked?" She arched. "And anyway, it doesn't matter. We never said we were together," she added.

"It matters to me that you think I came to this party and went with your friend…because I didn't," he promised.

"She had her clothes off, Troy," she accused. "And your hair is messed up. And-" She hitched a breath. "Never mind…"

"Look, up until the second you came out, we were talking about the landscaping of the yard," he began. "And then the next thing I know, she's thrown off her dress and is kissing me like crazy…I pushed her away," he swallowed in regret at Gabi not seeing his truth. "I promise, none of what happened was on my part."

Gabi took a moment to perculate his words. Up until the second she came out they'd just been talking? It was kinda odd how she had come around the bushes and the talking had stopped and suddenly Sharpay was draped over Troy; and hadn't she said she was going to try and steal him? It all made sense now! Troy was just a pawn on her game. Her stupid game…

"Ok, I believe you," she sighed.

He swallowed, nodded, but didn't like the way she was still hugging herself, hurt and a little drunk as her weaving evidenced.

"Is Kelsey having Jason back at your dorm tonight?" He asked.

Only then did she look up. "It seems likely," she agreed.

"Come back with me?" He offered, his blue eyes begging with her brown ones.

She unfolded her arms and reached up; tidying out his hair until it was neat again, removing any trace of Sharpay from his body.

"Alright," she agreed with a soft voice, her night somewhat ruined by a party she would have ordinarily loved to be at.

Troy sucked his lower lip, not sure what to do now. He had no jacket to offer her, she wasn't drunk enough to carry. He would have given her his elbow but somehow, this moment didn't seem right for an impersonal gesture like that. So he swallowed and he did something he had never really done before. Something that made his heart scatter wildly in his chest and that fuzzy feeling tingle across his skin again.

He offered her his hand.


	7. Donovan

_Sorry for the lack of notes people, just mega busy right now so bit slow getting these posted!_

**Chapter 7**

Gabi had taken Troy's hand and used his support to help her walk in a straight line. The last thing she needed was for her consumption of alcohol to ruin this evening any further.

It was weird, holding hands with a guy, it wasn't something she really did much of, but as they walked she began to consider than she kind of liked it and might even want to do more of it if the chance presented itself.

She couldn't imagine Harvey or any of her conquests wanting to hold hands this way and yet with Troy, it felt perfectly natural. Only it sort-of wasn't because he wasn't even really her guy or anything, he was just being the sweet guy he was in helping her home.

The dorms were dark and quiet, Troy unlocked the door and came inside, flicking on the light; only to suck in a breath as the sleeping form of his room-mate lit up in the bed across the room.

"Oops," Troy frowned, turning the light back off before Donovan could stir.

He twisted to face Gabi.

"I didn't know he'd be back…"

She lifted her chin, shrugging. "We can share."

She did consider that maybe the poor guy didn't want to packed in with her like a sardine in his single bed and that maybe her suggestion was verging on the rude side, but he frowned for a moment before answering.

"Are you sure?" He asked, showing he was more concerned for her than himself.

"I'm drunk enough not to care," she excused, coming inside and slipping off her heels.

"Do you want something else to change into?" He wondered, picking out his own vest and pajama trousers.

"Do you have a t-shirt?" She wondered.

He brought over a large t-shirt and some boxers for her.

"In case you don't want Donovan to see your panties," he teased with a lop-sided smile.

She startled at his suggestion, not expecting it of him, but accepting his clothes all the same. It amused her that he went into the bathroom to change while she just stripped down in the darkness of the room; grey light spilling through the thin curtains so she could just about see where she was going- enough to climb into the bed and roll onto her side to allow Troy the most room.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his weight there, behind her; his warmth so close to her own skin; her back to his chest.

"I really am sorry about Sharpay," he whispered, fidgeting to get comfortable.

When he was done shifting, she relaxed a little and let her weight press back against him; a sigh leaving her lips.

"You know what?" She murmured. "I'm the one who should be sorry…she's _my_ friend and I promised you a quiet night which didn't happen…"

Gabi closed her eyes and felt the room spin, something that made her feel incredibly insecure as she grasped the bed sheet for stability.

"Are you okay?" Troy checked, sensing her tension.

"Dizzy," she mused. "Too much drink, I only have myself to blame…"

Troy slipped his arm across her waist, something he had seen in the movies and didn't feel to be too forward in this moment. He wondered why she drank so; why she felt the need to make herself dizzy.

"You won't fall," he swallowed, gently promising her his protection. "I have you."

She smirked into the dark. He did have her, too, godammit. She barely knew him; she barely understood why but Jesus, he had her already and she had no idea what she was going to do about it.

Suddenly she didn't give a crap about the yacht or anything that came with it.

/

When Gabi woke, it was to focus on a face she didn't recognize.

She jolted and screamed, feeling the hard barrier of Troy's body behind hers; bringing back to her very quickly where she was and what had happened the night before.

"Who are you?" She asked the stranger standing over the bed.

"Donovan," he replied with a frown. "Who're _you_?"

Troy stirred and blinked at his friend. "Donovan, meet Gabi…Gabi, Donovan," he introduced.

"Dude what happened while I was gone?" Donovan bypassed Gabi to direct to his room-mate. "You're sleeping with girls now?"

Troy rolled onto his back and rubbed his eye. "Sleeping being the word," he offered of his innocent night with Gabi.

Donovan flicked her a suspicious look. "Really, _her_?" He beseeched.

"I am still here, you know," Gabi arched, slipping out of bed to head for the bathroom to give the guys the privacy they clearly needed.

Troy waited for the bathroom door to close before turning back to his friend.

"She's okay when you get to know her," he defended, sitting up and running his fingers through his untidy hair.

"Is she? Or is she playing a game?" Donovan asked.

Troy twisted his lips and gave his friend a long look. He'd had the same suspicions himself.

"I don't know," he admitted with a sigh.

"But you wanted to find out?" Donovan accused.

Troy shrugged. "Why not? I don't do anything stupid, I don't take any risks, I don't have any fun…why not just this once see why a beautiful girl wants to talk to me?"

Donovan sighed and sat on the bed.

"She could be playing you, man."

"I know," Troy accepted, saddened at this thought.

"You could end up looking really stupid," his friend added.

"Or I could end up meeting someone really special," Troy argued.

Donovan studied him. "You like her?"

Troy shrugged awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess I do."

His friend nodded. "Okay. Okay, I won't say anything else."

"I might be intended to be another notch on her bedpost, but we both know I'm not gonna let that happen," he lifted his brows.

Donovan finally smiled and stood.

"Get up, man," he commanded and Troy rolled out of bed to receive a hug. "It's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back," Troy assured.

"Guess I'll be getting used to seeing this one around," Donovan arched a brow.

"Her room-mate has a boyfriend so sometimes she stays here when they…well, y'know," Troy smiled.

Donovan nodded. "I know. Okay, I have to get to the gym so I'll catch you later," he said as he headed for the door.

Just as he opened it, Gabi came out of the bathroom.

"He's my dude," Donovan directed to her. "You answer to me if anything bad happens."

Gabi lifted her brows and o'd her mouth at his threat; a threat that showed how protective he was over Troy. She pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Ok," she agreed simply, swallowing as she came back towards the bed where Troy was stood.

"Sorry, he can be like a big brother sometimes," Troy apologized.

Gabi smiled softly. "It's good you have someone like that."

"You don't?" He bemused, thinking with her popularity and beauty, she was sure to have a protector.

She shrugged. "Not really."

"I'm sure you do and you just don't know it," he mused. "Uh…" He flicked his eyes around the room, suddenly awkward.

Should he invite her to breakfast? Escort her back to her dorm? He wished he knew dating etiquette, it sure would help.

"We don't have much to eat here, but we can go to Benny's for food…I'll pay," he added.

"You mean I don't get to lie in?" She teased with pursed lips.

Troy blinked. "You want me to bring you something?"

She giggled, flicking amused eyes to his.

"No, let's eat out," she agreed. "I'll pay you back though, I just didn't bring my purse," she mused as she slipped on her heels.

"You're going out like that?" He frowned at her outfit- his t-shirt and boxers.

She shrugged. "Sure."

He swallowed, knowing exactly what anyone on campus would think should they see her. They'd think they'd slept together. That he'd been played. But then, for one moment, he didn't really care. She looked gorgeous all sleep-soft and semi hung-over, wearing his clothing. He still couldn't fathom it but that itchy feeling came over him once more.

"Okay," he shoved on his vans, deciding to join her in her lack of formal dress. So what if he was in his pajama trousers and a vest? Who would actually care? At least she wouldn't look so out of place if they both went in their night-wear.

He grinned, opening the door for her to lead the way.


	8. Nice Arms

_Thank you, as always :)_

**Chapter 8**

"You have really nice arms," Gabi observed as she bit into her sausage bap and chewed, closing her eyes in bliss for a moment as the flavours burst on her tongue.

Troy fidgeted at her look.

"Thank you."

"You should have put a shirt on," she considered.

He frowned. "I should?"

"I don't want the whole diner ogling on you."

"You sound jealous," he teased.

She actually blushed.

"Okay, so I don't like sharing," she admitted.

"What about food?" He wondered, eyeing her sandwich while he scooped up scrambled eggs. "Do you share food?"

She smiled and gave him her bun for him to bite and he gave her his fork so she could try some eggs. They both nodded in appreciation.

"Actually Sharpay said something last night," Troy cleared his throat and Gabi swallowed at the mention of her friend's name.

"Was this before or after shoving her tongue down your throat?" Gabi arched sweetly.

He tilted his head at her. "After. She said you and her sometimes share guys," he broached.

Gabi let out a splutter of air. "I bet she did."

"What does that mean?" He wondered.

"It means her sole intention in life is to seduce men…" Gabi described. "Even taken ones. Especially taken ones."

"She makes a play for your boyfriends?" Troy puzzled.

Gabi swallowed. She was getting into dangerous territory here, telling him the truth about everything. She really should try harder to evade his questions.

"She just likes to feel desired," Gabi excused, drooping her gaze.

"That's not what you were going to say," he accused softly. "And we both know it…"

Gabi sighed. "I don't have boyfriends okay? Not anymore. It seemed like too much of a risk with a best friend who feels the need to test every guy's will-power by seducing him. And finding every one of them failed," she added pointedly.

"She doesn't sound like much of a best friend," Troy commented gently.

Gabi lifted her eyes to Troy's, her breakfast somewhat forgotten.

"She's doing me a favour," she defended.

"Is that what you _really_ think, or is that what she tells you?" He wondered.

Gabi looked at him. "I wouldn't know I was dating a cheating liar if it weren't for her," she reasoned.

"Maybe he wouldn't have been a cheating liar if it weren't for Sharpay," he tossed back. "She can make things look pretty convincing."

Gabi picked at her bread roll.

"What did she do last night?" She finally asked, although he had pretty much told her.

"She just kissed me, no warning," Troy explained. "And I know I'm not one of the guys you dated, but…" he swallowed. "She's pretty full-on."

"She told me she was going to make a play for you," Gabi admitted sadly, wondering why now, of all times, she was spilling the beans.

"What?" Troy frowned confusedly.

"She planned it," Gabi explained. "I looked for you, after she dragged you away? I looked everywhere…"

"And I told her a few times I had to get back to you…"

Gabi flicked her eyes from her roll back to Troy's blue ones. She didn't dare believe they might have something, but the way he spoke; made her feel like they did.

"She wanted to split us up," she stated. "Not that we're together, but…"

"She wanted to break our friendship," Troy added thoughtfully.

Gabi smirked. "I told you it was weird with us." She said of her friends.

"She really is insecure," Troy squinted. "And the fact she tried so hard to cause a rift with us meant she saw something," he posed.

_No, she just doesn't want to let her yacht go, not even for a month_. Especially when it meant Gabi using it with Troy …

"I have to do something," Gabi sighed and stood up.

"What?" Troy frowned, concerned at her vulnerable state. "Wait…"

"I'll come by later," she promised, leaning across the table to kiss his cheek. "You don't deserve this, Troy," she said and vanished into the sidewalk of shoppers; still wearing his clothes.

/

"The bet is off," Gabi told Sharpay as she opened her mansion door later that morning.

Gabi had gone straight there from the diner she'd been having breakfast at with Troy.

"What, already," Sharpay arched a brow. "Don't tell me he's gay?"

"No, he's not gay," Gabi frowned. "But you are way out of line."

"Me?" Sharpay chuckled. "This is a bet, Gabriella. It's not real. He doesn't like you…he never will. And if he knew why you started talking to him, do you really think he would like you then?" She challenged.

"Don't change the subject," Gabi observed astutely. "You threw yourself at him last night the way you always do with my guys and it doesn't matter how things started. It ends here. Troy's my friend now. I don't want your stupid yacht."

Sharpay lifted her brows and flicked a look down Gabriella's body, noting her outfit of Troy's clothes.

"Let's raise the stakes," she suggested, not willing to let this go.

"No. The bet is over." Gabi repeated.

"A new bet, then. How about you steal Jason from under Kelsey's nose?" She posed.

"This used to be fun," Gabi cocked her head. "But you're making it into something hurtful. I'm not going to hurt Kelsey or anyone else."

"Then I'll tell Troy the truth," Sharpay blackmailed.

"What?" Gabi squinted.

"You either bed him; or I tell him. The choice is yours."

Gabi o'd her mouth and flicked her eyes to the ground, jolting as the solid sound of the door shutting in her face shocked her backwards where she stumbled on the steps.

This was ridiculous! She couldn't blow her cover, all of them would suffer! The three of them survived on their mystery, their absolute secrecy among themselves and what Gabi had thought was loyalty. And yet Sharpay was willing to break it at the merest whiff of Gabi going against her.

She pressed her lips together. She didn't have much choice. For now, she had to keep pretending she was seducing Troy but the truth was, she was just being his friend. Something that gave her a lot more pleasure than sex with any of the other students ever had.

She puzzled at that. Go figure.

/

Gabi had updated her outfit somewhat- adding lace pull-ups and a scoop neck vest to accompany his boxers. Braces clipped the waistband of his shorts that sat large on her and they flopped over her behind; reminding him of a Madonna film from many years ago. Her hair was wavy-curly and mussed. She looked liked she had crawled out of bed.

"I'm back," one side of her mouth lifted hopefully as he opened his dorm door now dressed in jeans and a tee.

"Wow," he husked, caught off-guard by her styling.

"You like it?" She perked up, smiling at his reaction.

"It's…uh…wow," he decided, swallowing.

She peered around him- or tried to, but he was a built guy. She found her eyes tracing his torso instead.

"Is Donovan in?"

"Oh you came to see him?" Troy joked, moving back. "He's out, I'm afraid…"

She giggled and swiped him. "I came to see _you_."

Troy stepped right back to allow her entry. "Come in," he invited.

When he flopped back onto his bed whilst she looked out the window, she turned and came to sit on the corner end of his bed. He fidgeted, folding his arms under his head.

"Are you ok?" He asked intuitively.

"Not really," she admitted. "But I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded. "Okay."

She swallowed, twisting to look at him. Normally she would climb onto the bed and straddle him; should she want to seduce her victim into making out. With Troy, she didn't even want to lay beside him without checking it was okay first- without being invited.

"There's room," he rubbed the gap next to him on the bed as if guessing that's what she was calculating.

She smiled, moving to lay beside him, on her back to start with. He shifted over so she could use his elbow to rest her head on.

"Saturday's are bliss in the dorms," he shared. "Everyone is out doing stuff…"

"Me too, usually," she mused.

"What stuff?" He wondered. "Or don't I want to know?"

She smiled. "Nothing like that," she assured. "Just…skating in the park or lunch at Benny's…"

"Is it lunchtime already?" He teased.

"It's gone lunchtime," she remarked. "I kinda skipped…"

"Do girls do that a lot to stay slim?" He wondered. "Only I'd rather a girl ate and was a little curvier…"

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't skip to stay slim."

Troy fidgeted. "You do know your curves are a good thing, right?"

She rolled her head to the side, twisting to comfort against him a little.

"Do _you_ think so?" She asked softly, almost right in his ear.

He swallowed and he knew she would see his Adams apple bob up and down as he did so.

"I do," he admitted, adjusting his arm so that she could rest against his shoulder and he could wrap his now-free arm around her shoulders. He felt the zingy-feeling hit a high as she fitted against his side and sighed blissfully.

"Staying in suddenly got a whole lot more interesting," she mused softly; brushing her cheek against his shoulder as she settled.

"I thought you spent a lot of time in bed?" He teased, brushing his thumb against her skin to show he cared even though he teased her mercilessly about her past.

"Not like this," she countered with a gentle voice.

"So…I should be flattered?" He guessed, fishing for a compliment, although she was already giving it by curling up with him this way.

She shifted, he looked over to check on her and she was propped up, staring down into his face.

"You should think yourself very lucky," she agreed with a curl of a smile he didn't get enough of- a smile that came from the heart. "I don't do this with any other guy…"

Gabi brushed her thumb against his jaw and laid a kiss against his mouth, testing the waters. When Troy cupped her face in return and tilted his head; she had the go-ahead to deepen the kiss and she lay against him slightly to do so; their mouths mating sweetly, slowly; their tongues venturing out to touch.

Troy groaned somewhere in his throat and brought his free arm around her waist to anchor her against him and she felt the signal of his attraction melt her deep inside; a hot flush of want following swiftly between her thighs.

Oh but she wanted him. Him and his sweet, slow kisses. Him and his achingly tender touch. Him and his innocence, his inexperience and his utter care for her; his evident respect.

"Troy," she pulled away, feeling herself swirling into the abyss; a place she didn't want to go with him right now. Not until Sharpay's game was over.

He blinked. "Uh…sorry…" he frowned, coming-to, somehow lost in that moment as deeply as she was. It made her ache knowing he felt the way she did; only his vulnerability was a lot clearer.

To Troy, Gabi's vulnerability was the concern here as he cupped her face again and let his thumb run over the smooth perfection of her cheek. She turned her face into his palm with a smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she told him softly, kissing his palm before flopping onto her back. Once she was settled she wriggled her fingers until she found his and then she twined them.

"I...just…it's…" He cleared his throat, tightening his fingers around hers.

Oh god, this moment was so special! He was such a geek! He'd just kissed the most beautiful girl and now he was _laying there_, holding her hand! Holding her hand while she maybe thought up ways to teach him what he needed to know. Oh Jesus, he wished he knew how, he mused. He wished he knew how to make her smile, to make her moan, even. He wished that kiss had lasted forever.

"I like that I just get to do this with you," she finally admitted into the quiet room as they laid there; enjoying the moment.

He tipped his head over to flick a look down her face. She was telling the truth and it surprised him.

"Then what about all those guys…the ones who came before me?" He wondered honestly.

Gabi bit her lower lip.

"I never got to just be me with those guys," she tilted her head, too. She smiled at the fact she had given up lying to him; given up pretending. Something was changing inside of her and all she knew was that he had been the one to instigate that change and she had no urge to stop it.

"Is this another hidden compliment?" He smiled back.

She nodded. He swallowed and looked back to the ceiling. He didn't know what to say. He never really did. He'd been flying on a wing and a prayer as far as his friendship with Gabi went and now was no different. He had no idea how to express how he felt about that. How he felt about her. Not without sounding like an idiot.

So he chose to say nothing.

A shuffling sound by the door unsettled the air. The commotion of Donovan bursting through put paid to any more talk.

"Oh, oops," Donovan arched his brow. "Uh…no sign, buddy…" He told Troy.

Gabi smirked. So they didn't use socks, they had a sign. Nice.

"We're not doing anything to warrant having a sign up," she replied to gain Donovan's attention. Troy's broad, blonde friend flicked her a look, but didn't seem sure what to say to her. How to speak to her, even.

It was like he wanted to tell her it was a surprise she wasn't doing something to warrant having a sock on the door, but he knew the remark might upset his buddy so he kept schtum.

Gabi looked between the two guys as they seemed to silently communicate. Donovan was still by the door, just inside the room and Troy beside her on the bed.

"You know what, this seems like a good time for me to go," Gabi sat up on the bed and reluctantly broke her hand contact with Troy. She really needed to get some studying in anyway and she was really quite hungry now.

"Hey-" Troy sat up too, frowning, giving his friend a look but Donovan merely made way for Gabi to leave by entering the room and sitting on his bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow in lectures," Gabi told her man with a smile. "No biggie."

Troy swallowed, stepping out into the hall with her for some form of privacy away from his roommate, but the hall was littered with sporty students playing indoor roller hockey.

"Hey, she's a good lay huh?" Scott Hicks whizzed past, making Gabi roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm leaving," she sighed, cupping Troy's neck and reaching up to kiss him.

He leaned down, bracing her cheek and kissing her back; conscious of their audience, of how things seemed, of how awkward it was going to be to justify his crazy actions to his best friend inside his room.

"You're better than all of these guys, Troy," Gabi told him. "You're even too good for me," she mused.

He reeled at her statement, confused by it, shocked by it. She was the probably the most popular girl on campus apart from her two friends and yet she thought she wasn't worthy of him?

She thought_ he_ was the better guy of all the guys here? Of all the guys she had been with?

He walked back into his dorm room with a bemused look struck upon his face.

"What's wrong?" Donovan asked.

"Nothing," Troy forced a smile. "Nothing at all."

/


	9. All Lies

_Thank you! Sorry xx_

**Chapter 9**

"Oh, hello, handsome," Sharpay cornered Troy as he rounded the locker run to head to his first lecture.

"Hi," he swallowed, flicking her a suspicious look.

"I missed you…" She led with a one-sided feline smile.

"Uh...Sharpay…" he began, wondering what he might actually say to let her down gently. Considering her kiss at the party had been the last contact he'd had.

"Shh," she put her finger to his lips, then reached to kiss him, but he grasped her upper arms and gently pushed her away.

"I'm not into you," he blurted, swallowing nervously. "I mean…I'm sorry but-"

"Sorry? Why sorry? I know you and Gabi have a thing going," the she-devil mused.

Troy frowned. "So why…?"

"Troy, I care about you," Sharpay stated and he cocked one brow, not believing her statement. "There's something you should know…"

His eyebrows worked overtime as he struggled for words to say.

"Is Gabi okay?" He checked, wondering if Sharpay's news had something to do with his new friend. The one who had left in such a hurry yesterday; the one he had shared such an amazing kiss with and the one who made him feel tingly, all over.

"Well," Sharpay rolled up deep blue eyes and held his with them. "That's what I need to tell you…"

Troy darted looks about him, wondering if he was in some alternate universe or maybe he was still dreaming, because nothing the blonde said made any sense and he began to worry he was missing something.

"What do you need to tell me?" He finally prompted.

"Gabi's interest in you?" She posed. "It's all a lie. She's been playing a game to bed you and frankly, it has to stop," Sharpay announced.

_What? _

"What?" Troy choked out.

"It was all a bet," she explained. "And I accept my part in it but I had to do something before someone got hurt…" She martyred. "I could see you really liked her…" She added on a whisper.

Troy opened his mouth, he darted her a look and he felt a suffocating pain rip across his chest.

"It's all lies?" He beseeched, his face crumpling. Well of course it was, he'd always known it was beyond strange that Gabi had picked him to befriend but he had never in his wildest dreams thought she was being _paid_ to do it! "She did it for money?"

"Not money," Sharpay shrugged lightly. "For my yacht. For the summer."

Troy shook his head. "I doubt I was part of the crew," he commented bitterly.

"I genuinely care about you, Troy," Sharpay added silkily. "That's why I had to tell you."

Troy's thick brows drew together and he brought his books up to his chest as a barrier; a shield almost.

"You don't care about me," he accused. "Don't speak to me again," he added as he marched off to his lecture, his thoughts a jumble as he did so.

/

Gabi thought it was weird that Troy was sitting with Archie Davidson in Latin History- after all; they had spoken about sitting together in class only the previous day. When it came to second lecture and he sat with Marigold Chivers, she really began to smell a fish.

She practically barged Edward Button out of the way to gain Troy's attention in American History and even then, he didn't look happy.

"What do you want, Gabriella?" He asked, avoiding her gaze, his voice firm, annoyed.

She frowned, hurt by his tone and his sudden avoidance of her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked outright, taking a deep breath to prepare for an answer she might not like.

Anything could have happened since 3pm yesterday. Maybe one of the guys told him exactly what she did in bed with them, maybe Donovan had turned him against her….or maybe her 'best friend' had found a way in with him and this was his way of dropping her-royally and from a big height.

"I'm not avoiding you," Troy lied, keeping his gaze ahead but she noticed his lids flicker.

"So the fact you have people to sit with for three lectures is just coincidence?" She arched.

Troy looked away with a sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it now," he clipped.

"Fine. Then I'm waiting for you afterwards because I don't deserve to be ignored," Gabi accused pointedly, finding another seat in the room away from him.

/

An hour had never passed so slowly for Gabi. She had never counted the seconds in a minute, never surveyed a guy so closely, but damn, she was falling in love with him and she wasn't ready to let him go.

Something had happened. Something had happened to ruin her happy little bubble of the day before and every vulnerable moment she had spent with Troy was now laying shattered at her feet; a place that her tears wanted to fall to, but she refused to let them break.

First she had to make it through this painful lesson and hear out his justification for treating her this way.

Is this how he had felt, before? Like she just passed him by as though he were invisible? As though she had treated him badly, rudely, even? Was he getting her back? It didn't seem likely, it wasn't his nature. His nature was warm and caring…at least after those first couple of weird days it was.

Had she somehow hurt him? Inadvertently or otherwise? She sighed as they packed up their books at the end of the lecture, figuring now would be the time she found out.

Troy didn't beat around the bush.

"I know, alright." He made a point of looking at the ground. "I know about your game, about the bet, about what your intentions were. Sharpay told me everything."

Gabi glowered at him, trying to hold the tears in her eyes. Her breath became tight and her heart thrummed dangerously in her chest. _Oh god, what had she done_?

Her voice cracked when she spoke.

"I thought you didn't trust Sharpay?" She accused.

"It makes sense," he swallowed, flicking her a hurt look. "You and me? It was a crazy thought. Now I know why."

"It's not crazy!" She bit out, her tears rolling down her cheeks as the realization sunk in.

It was over. _They_ were over. And she had only just shown him the real her, too, she had only just let him in, and he was shunning her already. The real Gabriella would never be enough, she realized. She would always fall short.

"It's not crazy, I really do like you," she ground out on a sore throat hitched with sobs.

"So it wasn't a bet?" He arched, pinning her with his cold blue eyes.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," She mumbled, trying to find words. "It did start as some stupid kind of bet…some crazy dare that Sharpay gave to me to befriend you, it's what we do…it's just…"

She trailed off, thinking her words were only making things worse.

"She did the same with Kelsey and Jason and they fell in love, too," she beseeched on a whisper.

His blue eyes struck hers. Was she trying to tell him she had fallen in love?

"You think I'm going to believe anything you say?" He wondered, bemused. Just how far would she go to win her prize, he wondered?

His heart was already breaking and now she was making it ten times worse.

Gabi meanwhile, hitched a breath. God, she couldn't bring herself to admit how she felt, not when everything was crumbling around her. She swallowed down the tight ball in her throat the one that ached and stung as she did so.

"I should go," she finally hoarsed, swiping at her tears as she ran.

And he watched her go with regretful blue eyes.

/

Gabi hadn't cried over a guy in what seemed like a really long time. And she had almost forgotten what the gut-wrenching, all-consuming sobbing felt like. The kind of crying brought on by hurting so much inside you felt like your guts were tearing apart. That pain was raw and she wasn't used to feeling it. She didn't feel, that was the whole point.

She closed off. Where things were safe.

Only nothing was safe as far as Troy Bolton went. Nothing was damn safe at all. She did love him, just a little bit and she felt herself falling deeper and deeper every day for a guy who didn't give out but who had totally charmed her besides.

"Now what?" She asked her dark room.

No answer came.

/

"Jeez, what happened to you?" Donovan eyed his weary friend as Troy travelled across the room to sink into his mattress.

"Gabi. You were right. She was playing me." He shared flatly.

Donovan sat up. "What?" He frowned.

"You were right," Troy repeated. "She and her friends were betting on her sleeping with me."

"Wait a second," Donovan frowned. "How did you find out about this?"

"Her friend, Sharpay?"

"Sharpay?" Donovan repeated. "The one that kissed you at the party?"

His room-mate had been fully filled in on the goings-on since his temporary departure.

"Yep." Troy confirmed.

"She kissed you at the party," Donovan said in a way that should lend Troy to question her reliability.

"It was all about Gabi earning her yacht for the summer. Sharpay stepped in when she realized my feelings would be hurt…"

"Uh-huh, she did, did she?" Donovan mused.

"I thought you'd be happy," Troy darted him a dark look of annoyance.

"I'm not happy, of course not," his friend assured.

"Gabi's gone. You didn't trust her anyway," Troy added with a sigh.

"Yeah, well, good, then," he cast testily to check Troy's reaction.

Another sigh came.

"It's not good though, is it?" Donovan mused.

"I think I sort of maybe liked her a little bit," Troy swallowed on his sore throat.

Donavan let out a rueful grunt. "You don't say."

"She was taking a bet," he repeated, truly hurt by the idea.

"People can pretend a lot of things, Troy, but pretending to like you isn't one of them."

"Well she did," he arched. "She did a damn good job of it, too…"

"Did you ever think that she _really_ liked you?" He challenged. "You know, when she _actually_ got to _know_ you?

Troy rolled over to show his back to his buddy.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"She's not a moron, Troy," Donovan offered. "And from what you told me, she showed you something no-one else saw…"

Troy made a derisive noise.

"Don't be a prick," Donovan warned. "I meant her vulnerability."

"You've changed your tune," Troy called out on a raw voice.

Donovan swallowed.

"Yeah, well….I saw what state she was in before you came back," he admitted.

"She told you about it?" Troy rolled back over, squinting.

"No, I only saw her running to her dorm. But it was enough, dude. It was enough to see whatever she's feeling, it's very real…"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Troy grumbled, hiding again.

"Yeah, here," Donovan teased. "I'm gonna order take-out with my Dad's emergency credit card…"

Troy watched his friend get up to use the communal telephone.

"Hey, this isn't an emergency!" Troy called out, but it was too late, his friend was already gone.

/


	10. Apology

_Troyellafan- like gasp…lol_

_MissRomanceLover- thanks :')_

_Kaybaby- by pull ups I meant those hold up stockings. Gosh I'm crap lol._

_Kiara- you make me smile :)_

_Djakejfk- :D_

_Dani- thank you!_

_Rachel- such high accolade, I'm blushing_

_Love also to: Midnight, Maria Tyler, Kristen Kay, fishing, neversaynever, zacharyandvanessa, Gwyn, hisboo, fanficfan, jokubauskas & AlwaysLove14(#hate will get you every tiiimee#, lol)_

_This is the penultimate chapter and I am away for a week so I have decided to post the last 2 chapters together and I will also put up a poll for you to vote for the next story :)_

**Chapter 10**

"Why?"

Gabi only had one word for her supposed best friend.

Sharpay arched one thin, blonde brow.

"I gave you a choice." She smirked.

"But you didn't give me any time!" Gabi sucked in an angry breath.

"Oh please, you were never going to bed him so move over and give someone else a chance…"

"Don't you dare even think about it!" Gabi warned.

"My, you're very jealous, aren't you?" Sharpay mused. "I thought this was just a game?"

"Everything is a game to you, Shar," Gabi squinted. "People's feelings, just a game. It doesn't work like that anymore. I'm not going to be part of your games any more."

"The three of us survive by being the most beautiful, the most bad-ass and the most desired girls in uni," Sharpay argued. "You think you can be all that without me? Not likely."

"I don't care," Gabi arched her own brow. "I don't care if you turn me into a geek right now because this is over. For good."

Gabi turned and strode down Sharpay's path, deciding to make another visit before the day was out.

/

"I'm with you, Gabi, I promise," Kelsey hugged her.

Their conversation hadn't been long, or detailed, but it hadn't needed to be. Two willing victims of Sharpay's twisted ways were coming together and promising to be strong for the future.

"I can't change what's happened but I can make sure it doesn't happen again," she swallowed bravely.

"Is it really over for you and Troy?" Kelsey ventured.

Gabi gave her doe-eyes. "He really hates me."

Kelsey sighed. "If it was the other way around, I would feel the same but I know you and I know how much you like him…"

"It feels stupid to say I'm falling for him," Gabi admitted sadly. "But it's true. I'm falling hard."

"Then you have to do something," Kelsey encouraged.

"Like what?" Gabi made a pained face. "He must feel so hurt and betrayed…"

"You're the queen of inventive," Kelsey smiled. "Let's think up a 'Get Troy Back' plan…"

"Now?" Gabi looked at her friend like she was crazy.

"We'll bunk classes tomorrow and work on it together," her friend promised.

Gabi felt fond tears fill her eyes. "I love you so much, Kels," she hugged her friend tightly.

"Let's get to work…" Kelsey smiled mischievously in return.

/

Gabriella Montez

(Misguided, dumb-ass moron)

Owes a HUGE apology to

Troy Bolton

(Amazing, sexy guy)

p.s

She is also in love with him…

Troy stared at the crumpled flier his best friend had handed him and he read it three times.

"These were being handed out?" He checked of Donovan's story of how he came to own one of the forms.

"Yep," Donovan nodded, watching Troy closely for a response.

"How many people have seen it?" He looked up, perturbed.

Donovan lifted both brows. "Dude, everyone's seen it."

"Everyone?" He frowned.

"Yeah, jeez, is that all you have to say?" His friend mused.

Troy swallowed. "I don't like everyone knowing stuff."

"Gabi's just expressed her love for you; to the world, and all you can think about is how everyone knows?" Donovan laughed.

"She could have just said it to me," he argued softly.

"And would you have listened?" His friend wondered.

Troy shrugged.

They both knew he wouldn't have.

"What am I meant to do with this?" Troy held up the well-worn page.

"Take it over there and then take her in your arms and kiss the woman senseless!" Donovan all but roared. "Don't you read romance books?"

Troy considered that no; he didn't read romance books, funnily enough. He gave his friend a funny look for admitting he did.

"She lied to me," Troy ventured.

"And then she fell in love with you, give her a break…" Donovan suggested.

"Only if you do," Troy swallowed, bartering.

"What?" Donovan bemused.

"You can say what you want now, but when you met her, you didn't trust her either." Troy pointed out.

"No, you're right I didn't. I shouldn't have been rude." He accepted.

"So if I give her a break then you will too?" Troy checked under dark, lively brows.

"Yeah," Donovan promised.

Troy nodded. He needed another moment. A moment to listen to his heart and let his heart decide what was right.

_Tell her you love her too…_

He smiled. He guessed this was it then. Time to move.

/

"I cannot believe you handed this out!" Gabi flapped around her dorm room with the example of the notice her new best friend had decided to give out to every Tom, Dick and Troy.

Kelsey shrugged. "We made the plan together; I thought you were okay with it…"

"I was drunk!" Gabi accused. "And probably insane…"

"It might work!" Kelsey bolstered. "I know Donovan got one so he must have took it back to show Troy…"

"Everyone in this dorm now knows how I feel…" Gabi glared at her friend.

"So what? Falling in love is amazing! So what if everyone knows?"

"If he never speaks to me again, I'll be ridiculed forever!" Gabi dramatized.

"Call it penance," Kelsey bypassed her worry.

"Did Jason know about the bet you had to sleep with him, too?" Gabi ventured as she took deep breaths of calming air in and out of her lungs.

"I told him," Kelsey admitted softly. "The same night I said I love you."

"And he was okay?" Gabi dashed a worried look at her.

"At first, he was hurt…but he worked it out pretty soon that's what us three did. We played dares. The fact I told him how I felt and was honest assured him."

"Only I didn't do that with Troy," Gabi's lower lip trembled as her big brown eyes filled with tears once more.

"Hey. Come on, chin up," Kelsey quickly put an arm around her vulnerable friend's shoulders, but a knock on the door drew her attention there.

She lifted her brows to Troy who stood on the other side.

"Is she here?" He checked, knowing she was as he could hear her sobbing.

"Now isn't exactly the best time," Kelsey winced.

Troy swallowed.

"I'd like to come in, please."

Kelsey paused, looking back on Gabi who was crying on, unawares.

"I can't let you in if you're going to be mad at her," Kelsey said guardedly. "I'm sure you understand that."

Troy nodded. "I can assure you there'll be no madness."

Kelsey eyed him, deciding to trust him at his word. She stepped back to let him in.

"Gabi, I'm going down the hall for face-wipes. Shout if you need me," Kelsey called and Gabi nodded and looked up, swiping at her face and she gasped as she realized Troy had entered; and that's why her friend was making excuses about getting beauty products.

She sat there, tears trickling down her face and she melted into sobs again; waiting for him to talk.

"It's…o-kay…if …you…never…" she swallowed. "…speak...to…me…again," Gabi managed to stutter out in a thick, warped voice as her straining cries took over.

Troy looked about the room and finally moved farther in, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Is it?" He wondered on her statement. "It's really okay if I never speak to you again?"

She nodded, bawling harder if that were possible. Her evident hurt at the thought of losing him sort of spurred him into action. He took his hands out of his pockets and he leaned back a little, curling one arm around her shaking shoulders.

"It's not okay with me," he murmured, rubbing her arm.

For two whole seconds, the sobs stopped, she looked at him and then they started again, so he sort of pulled her into his arms and rested his back against the head-board; holding her while she let her cries run out.

It took a while. He was still there a good hour later. Kelsey had checked in on them, seemingly happy that he hadn't confronted Gabi over her behavior and she had left them to it; promising Gabi she could be back in a flash should she need her.

Troy respected the other girl's protectiveness, but actually he sort of liked having Gabi in his own arms, under his own protection of sorts. And he liked the warm, fuzzy feeling that came with it.

"I got your flyer," he said, when she had calmed and was just laying sort-of in his lap, grasping his arm for comfort, seemingly too scared to let go.

She made a pained noise in her throat, he stroked her hair.

"Please don't cry," he begged.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you," she whispered.

He swallowed. "Do you really think I'm amazing and sexy?"

Gabi almost laughed at the irony of it. "Yes!" She hiccupped back her laughter. "Oh, god, yes…"

Troy licked his lips. "I'm in love with you, too, you know…"

Gabi hitched a sound in her throat and slowly unfurled so she could look at him.

"What?" She was barely focusing; he could see her tired and emotionally drained form struggling with his words.

"You should get some rest," he decided, not repeating his admission like she wanted him to.

She nodded sadly. "Okay."

"Mind if I bunk in with you?" He posed cutely. "Only Donovan has Meredith over tonight…"

Gabi pressed her lips in as she scooped her legs under her duvet, content to sleep in her jog pants and vest.

"Best hope Kelsey doesn't bring Jason back, too," she sighed, fidgeting until Troy spooned her; his warm hard body fitting against her back so perfectly. His arm went across her waist; she felt his breath against her hair.

"I have you," he murmured, taking her back to the night of the party when her drunken disorientation earned her his support.

She barely smiled by return. "I don't deserve you," she whispered into the dark.


	11. Never Too Late

**Chapter 11**

When Troy woke, he was alone in bed. He groggily blinked and looked around him, wondering what had roused him and he startled as Kelsey came into view. She was standing beside the bed with her arms folded.

"Where's Gabi?" She demanded with a frown.

Troy cleared the sleep from his throat. "I honestly don't know," he frowned back, equally confused.

"When I left, she was with you." Kelsey accused.

"We fell asleep together," he confirmed Gabi's presence with him also.

"So what happened?" Kelsey arched a brow.

Troy rolled up to a sitting position.

"I don't know," he repeated softly, concerned.

Kelsey flicked her eyes over him. "You really don't know where she is?"

He put his feet to the floor and stood, making her stand back a little.

"I'll go look for her," he suggested.

Kelsey watched him slip his feet into his vans.

"You really didn't go mad at her?" Kelsey asked, half awed, half wary.

"I swear I didn't shout at her," he promised.

Kelsey nodded.

"I think I know where she might be."

/

The secret was out. The secret was out; the mess was made and there was no way of rewinding to time to take it all back. Because she really would do anything to take it back.

Maybe even step off this rooftop and suffer the broken bones from her fall, she considered. Because that was the kind of pain she had inflicted on Troy and she only deserved the same in return. Karma was a bitch.

It was funny really how two short weeks with the most amazing guy could really make her see everything clearly. And the guy was supposed to just be her mission, just be a pawn in a dangerous game she used to like playing.

Well she didn't like playing anymore. She didn't want to get drunk and sleep around and have _that_ kind of fun anymore. She wanted to lie on Troy's bed and hold his hand again. She wanted to kiss him and it just be a kiss. She wanted to sit with him in lectures and tell him he was amazing just to make him blush.

"Don't do it."

The soft voice reached her ears and made her lips twist to one side in a half-smile, half wry smirk. She didn't turn; for she knew who it was, but this ledge seemed the best place for her right now. She sat down instead and dangled her feet.

"Give me one good reason why not," she called back; looking down to the asphalt below the dorm building where girls excitedly started their day. She, on the other hand, felt like her world was ending.

Troy meanwhile, had thought of a good reason for Gabi not to jump.

"I'm afraid of heights so I can't save you," he broached.

She twisted, taking in his picture. He was wearing blue jeans and a long sleeve grey top and his hair was neat. He had on red chucks. And his hands were jammed in his pockets as his worried eyes combed over her.

"Maybe I don't want saving," she offered. "Maybe it's already too late." She added philosophically.

Troy ventured nervously toward the edge of the building.

"It's never too late," he offered her the hope she was seeking.

"You might be able to pretend this never happened, Troy, but I can't," Gabi rocked forward, making his heart jump into his throat.

She was only looking to the ground below, but she could have so easily fallen…

He hastened forwards; ignoring the frightened thud of his heart as he approached the edge and he ignored the fearful sweat on his skin as he clambered down beside her.

She looked at him confusedly, awe softening her face.

"Why did you leave?" He asked huskily, taking her hand and enclosing it with his; then tucking it into his lap.

If this were a different moment she might even have noticed how lovely his thigh felt against the back of her hand- warm, solid. She might have realized how close to his manhood he had nestled their joined hands.

"You deserve better," she admitted.

He actually smiled at that. He loved hearing her compliment him; but she had to know how he felt about her. Everybody made mistakes…Gabi was just naïve; playful. She had enjoyed the games she had played with the guys on campus and they had enjoyed playing them back. But as soon as he had met her; something had happened. He'd cared. And part of his attraction to her was wondering what a vibrant, popular girl like her could see in a quiet, boring guy like him. That hadn't changed. They still complemented each other. They still worked.

"It hurt to think that you had lied to me all along," he admitted finally; knowing this conversation was unavoidable. "It tore me apart thinking you didn't really like me…"

"But I _do_," she turned and beseeched quickly with a gasp.

He rubbed her hand against his thigh for comfort, to show he had more to say.

"Donovan tried to tell me that you were being real with me but everything was so confusing, so messed up," he sighed.

Gabi felt tears trail down her cheeks as she nodded solemnly.

"I'm not friends with Sharpay anymore."

He licked his lips, looking between her eyes. "I'm not done," he chided softly.

She swallowed, nodding. He took a moment to use his free hand to reach over and take away her tears with his fingertip, wiping them on his jeans.

She waited patiently for him to start talking again.

"When I saw the flier, I knew…I knew deep down that I had already fallen for you…the feeling I had when I was with you…this crazy feeling I got every time I was with you; I knew it was special."

"What feeling?" She whispered, barely daring to hope.

"Like my whole body is covered with warm, tingling fuzziness," he shared.

She gaped at his description. "You feel that, too?"

He grinned. "Yeah, do you?"

"When you held my hand that day…when we just lay on the bed and talked…"

He tightened his hold on her hand.

"It might hurt that you went into this with a twisted intention," he concluded. "But without it, I would never have felt this way…"

Gabi cupped his cheek and smiled through her tears. "I was never anything but me, Troy, I promise."

He nodded. He knew that, too. She had opened up to him and he had liked it. He wasn't going to throw it all away now.

"Do you still feel fuzzy about me?" He asked, running her hand again against his jeans.

She nodded, breaking into happy sobs as she curled toward him. He awkwardly accepted her into his arms in their precarious position.

He pulled away gently.

"Can we get off this ledge please?"

/

"Oh thank god!" Kelsey ran toward Gabi as she came across the lawn hand in hand with Troy. Gabi broke away from him to hug her friend. "I was so worried!" Kelsey shared.

"I just needed time to think," Gabi admitted.

Kelsey looked over her petite friends shoulder as she hugged her; toward the tall, brown-haired guy stood quietly behind.

"He's a keeper," Kelsey told her.

Gabi smiled shyly. "I don't know what I did to deserve him."

"You broke free," Kelsey bolstered her. "You chose him over Sharpay's stupid games."

"How did we let ourselves be a part of it?" Gabi wondered in hindsight.

"We're all growing up," Kelsey hugged her again. "Don't go walkabout on rooftops anymore, okay?"

Gabi giggled softly. "Okay."

"Now go corrupt him," Kelsey said of Troy. "He looks way too straight to be friends with us…"

Gabi twisted and smiled affectionately at the smart picture her man presented.

"What's that look for?" He wondered a little nervously a she bit into her lower lip and came toward him.

"Nothing," she smiled.

He quickly took up her hand as they began walking.

"It doesn't look like nothing." He mused.

"Kelsey challenged me to ruffle you up a little, that's all," she shared affectionately.

"Is this another dare?" He raised a brow teasingly.

"I don't know, what would you do if I messed your hair up?" She enquired, considering the stakes.

He twisted his lips. His hair had never really been messed by a woman's hands before…

"I think I could get to like it," he broached carefully.

She shot him a look bemusedly, and then squealed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his strong body untidily for a kiss. He paused before his lips touched hers, his nose brushing hers tenderly.

"I'm not what everyone thinks, you know," he warned with a warm, husked voice as his lips curved just-so.

She o'd her mouth, touching her hands to his chest to steady herself in his arms.

"Were you were pretending to be nice?" She squinted suspiciously.

He shrugged one shoulder. "Not pretending."

"Then what do you call this?" She challenged breathily; feeling his thigh press between hers in their awkward embrace.

"Love?" He offered, kissing her with a smile on his lips and as their mouths mated; she quickly infiltrated his hair with her hands and clung on for dear life.

She whimpered as his tongue stroked hers and she felt his hands roaming her back; his arms always keeping her tight against his body. It made her wonder how he did that; but she didn't much care as she sagged against him blissfully; every thought and emotion of the last few days disappearing from her head as they made out right there on the lawn.

"Get a room," a bitter voice sighed in passing and they both broke away to see Sharpay strutting across the lawn, making them both smirk.

"Why is she on campus?" Gabi wondered momentarily, her brows lifting as Sharpay was met by Harvey- her one-time admirer. "They couldn't deserve each other more," she added of the scene.

Troy's eyes crinkled as he smiled down upon her. "Do you want to get breakfast?"

Gabi smiled back with warm affection. "I'd love to."


	12. Afterthought

**Afterthought**

"Do you think I'm weird?"

Troy and Gabi were laying on his bed, staring at his ceiling.

"Any particular reason why I should?" She mused.

"Because I don't drink…because I haven't, y'know…" he swallowed. "Done much with girls."

She smiled softly. "No." she answered.

"Does it bother you?" He tipped his head over.

She tipped hers too and met his gaze with hers- steady and unwavering. "No."

"How many guys have you slept with?" He wondered.

Gabi swallowed. This was one of those questions that you shouldn't answer. If the number was too high, it could freak a guy out. In Troy's case, she guessed any number would freak him out, especially as he seemed to be worrying about his inexperience.

"I'm not going to answer that," she mused softly.

"Is it more than ten?" He wondered out loud. "Because less than ten I can kind of cope with…"

_Oh Jesus, she definitely wasn't going to answer…_

"It doesn't matter," she assured. "Is this an issue for you?"

They had been together for six months. It had been a common worry; something Troy mentioned now and then usually when they were making out and he cooled things off. She didn't know why he didn't go all the way with her; but she didn't mind that he didn't, either. She knew how he felt. He made that abundantly clear. She loved him, more and more each day.

"I want us to…y'know," he swallowed rolling onto his side and thumbing her cheek. "I feel ready."

"If you can't even say the words, Troy, you're not ready," she smiled lopsidedly.

"I want to make love with you," he blurted in response.

"Me too," she reciprocated.

"But I don't know how…"

"When it's right, it'll happen," she assured sweetly, kissing him for a long moment. He leaned across and pressed his body to hers; half covering her as their passion escalated on his dorm bed; a tight and restrictive space for them to make out on.

"Oh, not again," Donavan burst into the room and covered his eyes with his forearm. "You should really put the sign up…" He sighed as he came in regardless.

"Is it too late?" Troy arched, still laying atop Gabi.

Donovan chuckled, lowering his arm, and then realizing his friend wasn't joking as he flicked a look down their clothed but intimately entwined bodies.

"Oh, you weren't kidding…"

Troy sighed and rolled away from Gabi.

"Never mind," he assured, assuming a more company-friendly position on the bed.

"Don't mind me," Donovan teased and Gabi gave him a smirk.

"No free shows," she stuck her tongue out, curling into Troy's side.

His arm went around her shoulders.

"So, what are you two love-birds doing today?" Donovan enquired as he collected up his laundry and tossed it into a black sack.

"Having wild sex all day," Gabi replied seriously, making Donovan twist and frown, then roll his eyes as she smiled sweetly.

"I know you find it hard to actually stop kissing for five minutes," he told the pair. "But you should get out…all this cooping up inside isn't good for you."

"Hm, outdoor sex," Gabi considered teasingly. "What do you think, Troy?"

Troy gave her a direct look that told her he was turned on but he answered perfectly humorously for his room-mate's benefit.

"I think it's a great idea," he enthused.

"Can you two not even _try_ and stop making out?" Donovan accused.

"Look, I'm sorry things didn't work out with Meredith," Troy offered of his buddy's break-up. "But couples kiss, buddy," he added pointedly.

"Not like you two," Donovan made a face, lifting his full sack of dirty clothing over his shoulder. "I'm gonna leave you to it…"

"Yay!" Gabi crowed teasingly, pushing Troy onto his back as she straddled him, leaving Donovan to make a pained face of bemusement.

"Can you at least wait until I'm gone?" He complained lightly, walking toward the door.

"Oh, you're still here?" Gabi called, grinning as she leaned down onto her elbows to kiss Troy's mouth. His hands rose slowly from her thighs upwards towards her ribs as their mouths met and their kiss took them away to another place.

"We should probably try and go out _sometimes_," Troy suggested with a soft voice as he broke away to unbutton the vest she was wearing. He brushed his thumbs over the hard peaks that pressed through her camisole and she sucked in a breath in response.

"Totally," she agreed breathlessly, tugging at his t-shirt hem to pull it over his head untidily.

"I mean, we don't want to be one of those couples who never see people, right?" He wriggled to kick off the jeans she had unfastened.

"No way," she ran her hands up his chest and kissed him again, harder. He groaned and bucked his hips to press his hardness in between her thighs that split as she straddled him. She made a noise in her throat and pulled off her own cami; reaching behind her to unhook her bra.

"Wait, I have it," he smiled mischievously and she looked into his eyes as he reached behind her with one hand and slipped the fastening free; leaving her bra to drop down her arms where he tossed it away, eyeing her naked skin with hunger; just like always when they did this.

"Where did you learn that?" She whispered breathlessly, rolling onto her back to unbutton and rid her shorts.

Troy took advantage of her submissive pose and rolled over onto her; taking her panties away, too. Her eyes met his.

"I'm naked, damn you," she accused.

"That's the way it should be," he smiled sweetly at her.

"You haven't answered my question," she sighed as he began to kiss down her neck.

"What question?"

"About where you learned to flip girls bras open one-handed," she chided, a little chagrined at the thought he had done that before, but not with her.

"Oh, you know…" He smiled against her skin.

She frowned, flipping him over so that she could straddle him once more.

"No, I don't know," she arched a brow.

"Around," he evaded mischievously.

"You've had practice," she guessed, writhing against him as his hands came up her sides and made her shudder deliciously.

"I wanted to get it right," he teased, cupping her cheek.

"Who did you practice with?" She leaned down and kissed a path down his chest, making him groan as she stopped at his boxer's band.

"No-one," he assured, palming her hair. "It's just a trick the boys learnt in my high-school…"

"And you use it _now_?" She drew down his boxers and took him into her hand; all the hard, aroused glory of him.

"Jesus," he hissed, jolting on the bed.

"If you want me to make this good you best 'fess up," she curved a smile, leaning down to lick his tip.

"Oh, god, anything is good," he groaned of her small touch, but his breaths resided as she hesitated.

He swallowed, grasping her elbows in gentle hands to draw her up his body. She sat across his hips.

"It was just a spur of the moment thing," he assured of his choice to bring that old trick out now of all times. He half wished he hadn't showcased it; the effect seemed lost on her. He had hoped it would be sexy, commanding. But she was worried he had used it on other girls.

"I love you, Troy," she told him then, leaning down to kiss him.

He tried to take back control, his fingers went through her hair; he cupped her neck and drew her mouth down so he could drive his tongue against hers and his hips jerked with the empty promise of what he wanted to do to her body; still virgin to penetrative sex.

"I love you too," he told her as he looked deeply into her eyes.

She fabricated a condom and showed him the packet.

"Do you want to?"

He swallowed. He was so nervous. God, he was so nervous, he mused. But he wanted to; he wanted to more than anything.

He nodded. She smiled.

He watched as she covered him with the thin rubber and then he touched her; inside and out until she couldn't take any more and then she took him deep into her hot, tight body as she rode above him; controlling their love-making.

"You look so beautiful up there," he murmured, curling up to kiss her breasts, flicking his tongue over her hard nipples.

She arched and cried out at how deep he went; at the way his body thrust gently into hers. She had never been in control like this; she had never been loved so wonderfully. The sweet, intimate closeness of their position let them kiss; let them touch and let them ride out their passion together. He knew exactly where to touch when the moment came and she rose with him; as high as heaven could take them without owning them completely. She convulsed around him as she came; he awed at that feeling, that moment of clarity right before he burst his seams and shuddered in ecstasy.

This wasn't sex, he mused. This was bliss. It was love, pure and blinding.

He curled his arms around her and held her close, kissing her temple.

"Wow," he mused of his first sexual experience. He had come in her hand before; and in her mouth. But making love with her, it was something else.

"I guess the moment was right," she smiled against his chest where he cuddled her.

"Are you okay?" He checked, tenderly running a hand down her back.

"I'm more than okay," she assured.

"It was amazing," he awed, licking his lips.

"You want to do it again?" She leaned up, arching a brow.

He kissed her lips. "You bet."

/


End file.
